This invention relates to a system for supplying hot or warm water at an adjustable temperature.
Japanese published unexamined utility model application 61-18424 discloses a temperature-adjustable hot water supply system used for only a single task or a few tasks. In this prior art system, during a time interval immediately after hot water is supplied, in the event warm water is required. hot water tends to be supplied initially.